It is typically desirable for a driver circuit (e.g. for the driver circuit of a Solid State Lighting (SSL) device, such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED)) to generate its own supply voltage from the switching converter comprised within the driver circuit and used e.g. to drive the SSL device. The generation of the supply voltage Vcc typically requires a number of external components, thereby increasing the cost of the driver circuit.